


oh won't you come - won't you light all my lights?

by dinEli



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death (mentioned), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinEli/pseuds/dinEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 3 AM, and Caroline's making burgers on his kitchen whilst singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh won't you come - won't you light all my lights?

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I don't mean to profit from any of this, and these characters are definitely not mine [winks].
> 
> Enjoy your reading!

It starts with his laugh.

 

He wakes up startled, catching whispers of sounds, of barefoot steps on wooden floor, and of a soft humming from a childlike voice. It takes less than a second for him to realize who's interrupted his vivid nightmare about the precise moment he had ruined his dead brother's life, and he smiles between a relieved sigh.

It's 3 AM, and Caroline's making burgers on his kitchen whilst singing.

She's probably trying to be as silent as possible, but, from his bed, Stefan can hear her clearly: feet tiptoeing around, fingers brushing through his surprisingly big amount of food in storage -

_honestly because he loves to listen to the little whimpers she lets out whenever he cooks her something_

\- and her badly whispered acoustic version of _you are my_ \- freaking - _sunshine_.

At 3:04.

He rubs the sleep off of his eyes with his knuckles, sits, trying to sigh in annoyance, and then laughs - this really loud, bark-like sound -

_so different from his usual post-nightmare noises_

\- that makes her jump, and say twenty _shit_ per second, which serves only to high-pitch his laughter.

"I'm sorry!", but he can hear the smile in her voice. "Just had a _really long_ assed day."

He sighs, then-

"Well, don't forget the cheese on mine."

 

It ends with hers.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me before the whole spoilers-for-s06-thing happened, so you could call it a canon divergence, seeing that their friendship's gonna be a little off by the beginning of the season. It is based entirely on my version of their new lives - together, trying to move on, living normally, etc., but it came out as such a cute little thing I couldn't ignore it. Uh, the title is from "light all my lights", from Seeker Lover Keeper, and even tho I love this song, I'm still not very sure of it.
> 
> So, yeah, that's it.
> 
> Be safe,
> 
> And if you want, I'm on [tumblr](https://a-good-finder.tumblr.com), and it'd be nice to talk about whatever :)


End file.
